From The Inside
by LeoDesirePassion
Summary: This is my first Trigun and one shot fic enjoy: “Yes Milly I’m going to hurt you” just then Legato took control of her body fully again and made her stand. Legato walked over to her and run his tongue over her face...READ N REVIEW! Legato/Milly par


Millie was out under the stars thinking of nothing in pectoral

Legato watched Milly as she lay on a blanket under the stars just watching them shine. Her light chestnut brown hair flowing in the wind, oblivious to what was going on around her as always. Even so far away from her Legato could hear her sigh like the wind brought it to him as a gift. The big blue-eyed girl that made something within him tighten, to the point that he, Legato couldn't breathe, and figure out why, knowing that it had something to do with her, but what was it, and today he would find out.

Tried of just standing by and watching her to see if the answer will come and everything will be fine. Because it wasn't and the answer never came at the end of the day Legato was left unsatisfied. The feeling he couldn't quite place always just linger there when he looked at her, thought of her, or even trying to kill her. That was when the feeling in the pit of his stomach really ache to the point he just couldn't go through with it, and let her live.

"Milly" he whispered her name and she turned to her left like she heard her name somehow spoken from him, but he knew she didn't because soon a black cat walked out of the bushes and she started to pet it. Which displayed her innocent to the world and all who would notice or even cared to and Legato cared or was just plan curious as to why she acted so, when in his life he saw nothing but hurtful humans doing anything to satisfy their greed for money or drugs, and just did things for them self and not for others unless they where going to get something out it.

But Milly was different; Milly was something he couldn't quite figure out, not even in the least, he special couldn't figure why she cared so much for that priest Wolfwood, it could be his looks that's what he told himself at night when trying to go to sleep knowing fully well he couldn't and probably never would. But it help with that dam feeling he would get in his stomach, head, and else where when Milly was near.

All this spying on her learning about her likes and dislikes, what makes her tick and what kind of food she loves to eat. Watching her whenever he had the chance and it all started a month ago, well to be precise one month, a week and three days ago.

_**Flash Back:**_

_I was out just wondering around the city, looking for something to do, someone to kill before the night ended. But no one sparked interest within, Legato just doesn't kill just anything or body just because, the person must have something special inside their self that he wants tear away from them._

_Walking through the crowd of people taller then most surrounding her, chestnut brown colored hair flowing was Milly, and Legato stops in his tracks her smile that she was giving to no one in particular shown through the night. And he knew he wanted to see how she screamed, to get her alone and watch her break._

_They all walked into a bar the priest arm around Milly's waist irritated him, like Wolfwood would never let her go even if he died and was buried six- feet under. But he couldn't allow himself to think like that now; he had to get Milly out into the night away from them all. Walking away a few distances so that no one could be able to find or hear easily and called unto her._

"_Milly, Milly come here" bright blue eyes looked around the place to see who was calling her but no one waved or signed that they wanted her so she turned back to Meryl and smiled. But the deep voice of a man came back to her, this time her body started to move on its own "Milly, Milly come to me." Meryl looked at Milly ask if everything was all right and figured she must have to use the restroom and started to look around for Vash and Wolfwood._

_Out the door Milly went not knowing why her body wasn't listing to her, but figured to let it do as it pleased because to resist made her heart hurt. Some people watch as she walked like a robot and laughed. Then walking far out not even in the city anymore and she fell to her hands and knees gaining control over body. "Milly I'm glad you came to see me" he whispered into her hear, as she tried to turned her head but found she couldn't._

"_Whose there?"_

"_I'm sadden that you haven't figured it out"_

"_Oh I'm sorry I'll try"_

"_Good" he circled her watching her body shake out of fear and doing a good job of not letting it show in her voice. "Umm is it Legato?" he jumped a little and kneel on one keen and whispered in her hear "correct Milly Thompson and do you know what I'm going to do with you?"_

_Fear enabled her to answer right away scared to say the wrong thing and wondering how long will it take for her friends to come and find her. "You're going to hurt me"_

"_Yes Milly I'm going to hurt you" just then he took control of her body fully again and made her stand. Legato walked over to her and run his tongue over her face and watched as her eyes squeezed shut. "Milly why do I feel this way towards you, why do I want to hurt you so badly, more then any other human before."_

_She opened her mouth to answer his question but before she could master any words to speak his tongue was in her mouth searching for the answer to the question he Legato couldn't answer. He heard her cry in his mind wishing her friends would hurry and help her. (They wont come for you until I'm done with you Milly and by then, you will be dead) he spoke in her mind and that's when he felt the tears splatter on his cheek and he stop kissing her. _

_Blood drip from her from her bottom lip and he licked it away with a cruel smile. "Would you enjoy this better if Wolfwood was doing this?" Milly didn't speak out loud or in her mind. "You don't have to think it Milly, because I know you would"_

_She stared up at him with those blue eyes that shine with tears and even as his hands tighten around her neck he couldn't look away from her eyes that reminded him of early spring sky with no clouds. That's when his hand unclasped from her neck and he let her regain control of her body and waits to see what she would do._

_Milly started to fix her clothes and walked over to Legato and just stared at him and walked away saying in he mind knowing he would hear (I wont tell)._

Flash back ends

Milly kept her promise to him even if he cared less if she told, but the fact remain that she didn't tell a soul and he wondered why not? So walking out from the bushes in clear view for her to see but she didn't turn just stare at the stars and petting the cat at the same time. "How long will you follow me?" he just stared at her not bothering to answer. "I feel you watch me every night and not come out to talk to me?"

That surprised him not that he would show it but something told him that she knew that. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Why didn't you come out and talk to me Legato?"

Legato didn't have answer and it look as if he didn't answer her question then he wont get one for his either (Why do I care?) "Didn't know you cared"

Milly smiled and turned to face him this time getting a clear view on how he looked this time, he looked taller then Vash, had short dark blue hair, and gold eyes that showed that he had went through a lot of pain in his life that would explain why he hated being human. "I didn't tell because…you didn't kill me, because you looked as if you went through hell" she bluntly stately.

Legato walked over to Milly and she stood meeting him up to his chest.

(Why can't I kill her, do I even want to?) "Legato" Milly said unsure and he looks into her eyes "Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes" he admitted not only to her but himself as well, never before had he ever been attracted anyone. Milly step back and look upon the stars once more at him and smile. Legato head was starting to pound again being so near to her and his stomachache like hell, (why do I hurt so much when she's around?) "Legato are you feeling alright" Milly touched his forehead found no fever and touch his stomach and he froze all the pain he was feeling was slowly fading when she touched him, as if she was a healer.

Legato raised his hand to her face and rubbed her cheek "you are very interesting human Milly and I will found out why today if it's the last thing I do"

Millie leans into his touch and raised her hand to his cheek and he felt colder then the last time she touch him. "Legato you want me don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then have me" he showed emotion this time of shock and surprise not caring that she saw, not wanting to lock up emotions when she was around. "Why give your self up so freely to me?"

"You was going to take it eventually, this will be more painless this way, and…" she stop and took his and kissed it.

"And what?"

"And, I love the way my body felt when you was kissing and controlling me" she blushed a deep red but never broke eye contact. Legato pulled Milly close to him smelling her hair (like strawberries).

"You want me to take you Milly" Legato said putting Milly down on the blanket she had set out. "Yes"

Legato kissed her roughly as the last time but with passion that Milly was returning to him, her hands shaky trying to take off his coat, which he did for her "I'm sorry, I never did this before." He knew that as well, running his tongue down her neck pulling off her clothes piece by piece until only her white shirt and undergarment was left. He stood pulling off his clothes looking into her eyes as he did never look to see what he was doing.

Legato stood before her naked not moving towards her but instead taking control of her body loving that fact that she didn't fight it like most females. When she was close enough he let her go and she stared wide-eyed at him and smiled both of her hands went to his well built chest, tracing his six-packs and leaning in closer to him she trace her tongue over his pack just as fingers did but with more detail.

Legato watch her as he allowed emotions to display over his face letting her know that he was pleased with what she was doing to him. (No female or male made me feel this way before.) Milly stop and let her hands go to his staff that felt hot to her touch, he was long, hard, and still felt smooth to touch. She glides his staff up and down slowly and watches as his eyes closed in pleasure and he stop her.

Kissing with a passion "take your clothes off" she did as told and when getting to her thong she pulled them down and off slowly, not breaking eye contact. When she reaches full height again he lifts her up letting her legs wrap around his waist. "Legato" she whispered his name sucking on his neck making sure he would have a hickie in the morning.

Legato laid Milly on her blanket and look at her long legs and neck and was sure to mark before daylight. He gained control of her body again making her spread her legs to him freely, his long finger going to her jewel and sliding inside to feel that she was wet and hot for him (I think I'm…I think I love her) "Ooh that feels so good…umm" Milly moan out, she started to move up and down trying not to close her eyes wanting to see his face. "You want me Milly"

"Yes…I want you Legato" he pulled out his finger and suck her juices off his finger and position him self on top of her. Milly hands flying up to his shoulders as his thrust deep inside of her and he moan out her name "Milly…" she whimpered as he started to move within her back and forth being mindful of her. "Milly are you ok…"

"Yes" she breath out legs tighten around him sending him deeper into her wetness. He moved faster and faster within her still making eye contact reading her mind and feeling what she felt and it was so right. "Milly you feel so good" he moan out into her ear. "So do you…Legato"

Milly head flew back on the blanket her legs wrapped around his waist tighten, her arms pulling him more into her. "Legato" she screamed to the gods above and for everyone to hear as she came. Her eyes glazed over but still looking at him and he went faster and harder until she felt something hot shot up inside her making her inner thighs sticky and she saw him smile for the first time and it was warm a true smile. "I love you Legato"

He look upon her and started kissing her tenderly this time as she moan he move to her neck, licking and swirling his tongue around his right hand playing with her nipples, he started to suck on her neck soon to leave a mark of claim. Legato pulled out of her and rolled to his side staring at Milly with something link to love. "Why do you love me?"

"Because you…made me feel and I know you love me as well"

"Are you sure of that?"

Turing to him and giving him that oh so famous Milly smile of hers "Yes" (How does she know this?) "Then if you say so then I do."

Legato started to get dress as well Milly not saying anything to each other just know that the other was there was enough comfort. Milly first to finish to dress, was now folding her blanket getting ready to leave. Legato helped her watching as she turned to leave. "Milly"

She stop and turned to face him, "Don't…betray me in anyway Milly" though it sounded like a command, but to Milly's ears it was a plea not to break his heart. "I wont Legato, I promise" right before her eyes he was gone like he never was there. (I'll come for you again) he said in her mind and she smiled nodding knowing he saw her.


End file.
